


With a Creamy Filling

by darktensh17



Series: A Very Modern Kylux [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Easter, Eggs, M/M, Playboy bunny suits, chocolate eggs, chocolate eggs in inappropriate places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Kylo wakes up from a nap to find that Armitage has a special Easter surprise for him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A Very Modern Kylux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	With a Creamy Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone! I wanted to write something with involving eggs for the holiday (as per kylux tradition) and this was what I came up with. 
> 
> This one is actually on time this year! (mostly)

Kylo is exhausted as he opens the door to his and Armitage’s little apartment. Why he thought agreeing to come in at four am to bake treats the day before Easter was a good idea, he doesn’t know. He chalks it up to having a weak spot for his cousin Rey, whose usual baker has been out sick the last two days. Kylo isn’t a professional baker by any means but his pastries must have been good enough because once the shop opened at six, things started flying off the shelf and Kylo could barely keep up. Which is why he ended up staying until things started to slow down, and then longer to make sure there was enough for what would inevitably be a last-minute rush later in the day.

Now it’s two pm and he’s positively dead on his feet; he just wants to go home and sleep for ten hours, preferably cuddling with Armitage. 

Sadly, from the looks of it Armitage isn’t home at all, and Kylo takes a long, lonely, shower and falls into bed. He’s conscious long enough to feel Millie jump on to the bed and curl up on the pillow next to his head, before he’s dead to the world.

He dreams of rows and rows of brightly coloured Easter pastries and wants to cry.

Some time later he wakes up to a weight on him and something tickling his nose. Opening his eyes, he sees red and black. The red he recognizes as Armitage’s hair, the black. . . when Kylo lifts his head it turns out to be a pair of black bunny ears perched on top of Armitage’s head.

“Uh, what? Tidge???” 

Armitage pushes himself up, he’d been laying stretched over Kylo’s body, and Kylo is greeted by the site of the tight fighting black playboy bunny-esque suit, complete with white collar, cuffs and, when Kylo cranes his neck up, cute black bunny tail. It looks damn sexy on Armitage. Still, this is very out of character. “What’s going on Armitage?”

Lips stretching into a seductive smile, Armitage leans down to steal a kiss from Kylo. “I wanted to give you a nice Easter gift. Rey called to tell me how hard you worked today and to make sure to treat you to something nice. I thought this might suit, and it’s in the spirit of the season.”

Neither of them is religious so this does seem a bit out of character, and hearing Rey’s name from Armitage while he’s dressed like this is a little disconcerting. “O-okay?”

“You deserve a nice treat.” Armitage repeats, pouting now, likely because of Kylo’s confusion about the situation. To be fair, Kylo just isn’t awake enough yet to appreciate this gift. “Don’t you like it?” 

Other parts of him seem waking up much faster than Kylo’s brain is, especially with the way that Armitage is rubbing against him. “Fuck, Armitage.” Kylo’s eyes slide closed again as he pushes up against Armitage, dick rubbing against his ass. “You know I love it. I can’t believe you dressed up for me.” He opens his eyes to study his bunny fiancé. “You look sexy as hell.” 

“I’m glad you’re awake enough to appreciate it, but it’s not the only surprise I have for you~” Armitage purrs as he grinds himself down against Kylo’s filling erection. It’s then that Kylo feels the harness under Armitage’s tail. 

“Now you have me curious, turn around for me bunny boy.” Armitage does as he’s told, and wiggles his little bunny tail at Kylo. When Kylo goes to move it out of the way Armitage moans and Kylo realizes that the tail isn’t attached to the outfit. “How naughty~”

The bunny outfit apparently unclasps at the bottom for easy access. Kylo undoes it, pressing his fingers against Armitage’s taint to rub it as he drags them up to wrap his hand around what turns out to be a butt plug bunny tail and rocks it inside of Armitage. 

“A-ah, yes, please don’t stop.” Armitage pushes back against the plug as Kylo plays with it, never pulling it out more than a little before he lets if get sucked back in by Armitage’s greedy hole. Eventually it’s Armitage himself who stops Kylo, even though he’s clearly been enjoying himself. “Take it out now, there’s more to your gift.” 

Curious about what more could be waiting, Kylo takes his time with pulling the plug out, watching Armitage’s puffy, red hole clench desperately around nothing once the plug is out. Unable to help himself Kylo pushes two fingers into Armitage, stopping when they encounter something round and soft. “What’s this?”

“Your second surprise. What kind of Easter Bunny doesn’t come with an offering Easter eggs?”

Kylo pulls Armitage closer to him so that he can get a better look, hooking two fingers into Armitage’s entrance and carefully pulling him open. “Show me?”

Armitage makes a strangled sound and pushes and Kylo sees something white and sort of melty looking, with a hole in it the shape of Kylo’s fingers, coming toward him. “What is it?” Instead of waiting, he slips two fingers from his right hand in and goes fishing for it, what he pulls out is. . . “It’s chocolate?” 

Even though Kylo can’t see Armitage’s face he can tell he’s blushing when he speaks. “It’s a white chocolate egg. For Easter.” A pause and then, “there’s more.”

“I love you so fucking much.” Kylo doesn’t have to ask Armitage what he intended with this; he can already guess. Armitage does know how much Kylo loves eating him out. He pops the chocolate into his mouth with an appreciative groan. “White chocolate, my favourite.” 

Kylo licks his lips before diving in to the treat that’s been so carefully prepared for him. He licks at the melted chocolate coating Armitage’s hole, tongue moving in long broad stroke before pressing his tongue inside to get more. The heat of Armitage’s body has melted most of the rest of the chocolates making it easier to lick them out and Kylo does; voraciously. 

The chocolate mixed with Armitage’ usual delicious taste is intoxicating and Kylo laps it up like a starving man, tonguing what he can’t quite suck out. It’s equally as delightful to listen to the way Armitage is panting and moaning, quickly coming apart under Kylo’s tongue. This surprise treat has been just as much for himself as Kylo; not that Kylo is going to complain.

He delights in the sounds he’s pulling out of Armitage as he continues to eat him out. He can feel drool and melted chocolate dripping down his chin. He only pulls back when Armitage starts to wiggle away. “What’s wrong?”

“If you keep that up I’ll come, and I don’t want to do that until you’re inside me.” Armitage’s ass makes a squelching noise as he moves, drool and white chocolate leaking out of his hole making it look like he’s already taken a thick creamy load of cum. 

Kylo can’t help himself when pushes down his pants and says, “Well hop on to this hard carrot and I’ll make you really bounce.”

When Armitage finished turning around, he gives Kylo an unamused look; it’s not quite as effective with his flushed cheeks and the bunny ears still perched on top of his head now slightly askew. “That is one of the least sexy things I have ever heard.” 

“Heh; sorry not sorry.” Before Armitage can protest, Kylo pulls him down in for a deep kiss. Armitage groans into his mouth, licking the taste of white chocolate and himself off of Kylo’s tongue. It’s completely depraved and makes Kylo even hornier than he already is. 

There are no protests from Armitage as Kylo’s hands grab Armitage’s hips and he positions his bunny over his aching erection before letting him sink down on to it. All without breaking the kiss. 

Armitage moans into his mouth and only pulls back once he’s fully seated, back arching as he rests his hands on Kylo’s thighs and starts to rock himself. Kylo is content to lay back and watch Armitage take his pleasure. It’s so erotic to watch him and Kylo just loves the sight of Armitage’s lovely cock bobbing where it curves hard and leaking toward his stomach.

It doesn’t take long until it’s not enough for Armitage, who loves being fucked so hard he can feel it for days. “Kylo please! Fuck me!” 

What his bunny baby wants, his bunny baby gets. 

Taking over Kylo starts to pound up into Armitage, fucking him hard enough that the bed beneath them creaks. (Their neighbours may have something to say about this tomorrow, but Kylo doesn’t care about their opinion. Not when their tiny demonic poodle barks all hours of the day).

He watches as Armitage wraps a hand around himself, long elegant fingers moving in time with Kylo’s thrusts. It’s mesmerizing and Kylo can’t look away for several moments, not until Armitage says his name again, bringing Kylo’s eyes up to meet Armitage’s own. 

God how did he get so lucky to be blessed with someone so amazing and beautiful? He must have done something right in a past life.

“K-Kylo, I’m close.” 

Kylo groans picks up his pace. “Do it, come for me Tidge.” 

It’s all the encouragement Armitage needs. “Oh fuck! KYLO!!!!” The force of Armitage’s orgasm has him throwing his head back and crying out Kylo’s name as his cock spurts out cum across Kylo’s stomach and chest.

The second Armitage’s muscles contract around his dick Kylo is moaning Armitage’s name loudly and gripping his hips with a bruising grasp as he comes, filling Armitage up. He’d feel bad about the bruises but he knows Armitage loves them.

Worn out they lay there coming down from their orgasmic highs and trying to catch their breaths. Armitage’s body is hot and heavy on top of him, not that Kylo minds. 

Eventually his erection softens enough that it slips from Armitage’s body and Kylo can’t help himself. “Now there’s a white cream filling in what’s left of those chocolate eggs.” 

Armitage gives him a halfhearted swat for the comment. “Kylo that’s awful!” 

Kylo laughs as he finally fins the energy to move, picking Armitage up to carry him to the bathroom. They both need a good washing after that, maybe he can get Armitage all worked up again when he fingers him to clean all that chocolate. The thought of it already has his dick trying to stir in interest. “You’re the one who shoved chocolate eggs up your ass my love. Which I really enjoyed, but you can’t expect me not to make jokes about it.”

Huffing Armitage turns his nose up and says nothing. He’s not so quiet later when Kylo’s almost got his entire fist in him to clean him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, I don't actually know what this is. I started writing it and my brain just went 'Kylo eating Easter eggs out of Hux's ass' 
> 
> Also I made the worst typo at the end of this prior to editing:
> 
> Huffing Armitage turns his nose up and says nothing, he’s not so quiet later when Kylo’s almost got his entire fish in him to clean him out.


End file.
